villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lambda
Lambda was the main antagonist in the main arc of the video game "Tales of Graces F". He was an advanced life form that once destroyed Fodra's life 1000 years ago. Lambda was voiced by Shigeru Nakahara in Japanese and Keith Silverstein. Background Around 1000 years ago in the Humanoid Research center, Lambda was seen playing blocks as a little humanoid. Director Cornell raised him as if he were a real human, even though Lambda was supposed to be used for scientific research. However, Emeraude informed Cornell that Lambda was causing a lot of chaos and that he must be put down. Due to Cornell's resistance, he was placed into detention. Later, as Lambda was seen free, tampering with equipment, Cornell was able to reunite with him. Emeraude decided to take matters into her own hands and decided to seize them by using the humanoids she had created. As they ran for the shuttle, one of the humanoids shot Cornell from behind and they both managed to escape. In the shuttle, Cornell quickly passed away, causing Lambda to be upset and lonely. When the shuttle crashed, Lambda was no longer a humanoid, but a real monsterous life form. It was shown that Protos Heis (a.k.a "Sophie") somehow stopped him at that time, although not completely. In "Tales of Graces F" During the childhood arc, Lambda appeared in the Barona Catacombs. He was seen fighting Sophie again, however, Sophie disappeared for 7 years in blinding light. Afterwards, he notices young Richard feeling weak from being poisoned by his uncle and decided to reside inside him, thus possessing Richard. In the main arc, Lambda/Richard had been extracting eleth from all three of the valkines in Barona, Strata, and Fendel, causing an uproar on all territories. Then, after a skirmish at World's eye, he had enough power to create a massive cacoon that spawned a ton of monsters. Later, inside the cacoon at world's eye, Lambda/Richard had a much more different appearence. After that fight, Lambda briefly got out of Richard, Sophie was determined to erase him (and herself) out of existence, because she was created to do so, much to everyone's dismay. That is until Emeraude revealed her true colors and decided to harm her and have Lambda for her own desires. Lambda rejects her and completely vaporized Emeraude (most likely due to what happened around 1000 years ago). He then went back into Richard and opened the gate to the Lastila, causing the cacoon to collapse. At the Gardia shaft, Asbel and the others went through and caught glimpses of Lambda's tragic past as an experiment. When they made it to the Lastila, Lambda/Richard was really determined to live and fights them once more. During the final battle, Lambda got out of Richard and decides to fight in his real physical form. Afterwards, Asbel willingly lets Lambda inside himself so Sophie wouldn't have to sacriface herself. Then, ater interacting with Asbel, he reforms and lived inside him without possessing him. In Lineage & Legacies, 6 months had passed and it turns out that the monsters Lambda spawned were still rampaging. Though recently, they had become way more aggressive. The group discovers that something was wrong with Fodra's core. On Fodra, Asbel had a plan to have Lambda absorb Fodra's powerful eleth, but that would mean letting Lambda completely control Asbel, thus endangering Asbel's life. At Fodra's Core, after the final fight with the Fodran Queen, Lambda carried on with the plan and succeeded into turning the core back to normal. While he himself was still alive and lived in Asbel normally, his voice was not heard again. Trivia *He is similar to Kurama from the Naruto franchise: They were both monsters that were capiable of mass destruction. However, after spending time being sealed inside the protagonists (Asbel Launt and Naruto Uzumaki, they grew a softer side for them by helping them out in tough battles. Category:Aliens Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Possessor Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Power Hungry Category:Hatemongers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Male Villains Category:Tales Series Villains Category:Fighter Category:Misanthropes Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Big Bads